


Lap Dances and Coffee

by Dresupi



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Condoms, Crack, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Use of Mutant Powers, Shameless Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: And Remy, she saw him all the time.  Apart from the once a week in Private Room H. She brought him coffee.  Because that was her other job.  Bringing coffee. He didn’t really talk to her there.  But he didn’t out her as a stripper either.Lap dances and coffee, what a life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Never Get Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303822) by [becisvolatile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becisvolatile/pseuds/becisvolatile). 



> Anon on tumblr prompted: "pour some sugar on me-def leppard-darcy/remy, as smutty as you can, please?" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, Nonny. It’s smutty. Complete with vibrating condoms and everything.
> 
> Originally posted on 18 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141293564274/pour-some-sugar-on-me-def-leppard-darcyremy-as).

Those eyes on her.  Dark, but glowing.  Red. 

That tongue sweeping out to lick his lips.  Lips that parted when he gasped. 

She couldn’t see it right now, though, because she wasn’t facing him.  Grinding her ass against his lap like it was her job. 

Well, it was her job. 

But giving Remy LaBeau a lap dance was never work. 

His fingers trailed up her back.  Technically, she wasn’t supposed to allow clients to touch. 

She definitely wasn’t supposed to let them undress her. 

But as she felt his fingers tugging at the lace ties of the apron she wore over her lycras, she couldn’t be moved to care.  She just wished she could let him put those hands all over her.  Everywhere. 

Just once, she wanted hers.  He came in here every week.  Paid full price for an hour long dance only stayed for five minutes of it.  Leaving her so fucking riled she had her hand down her silver hot pants the second the door clicked shut behind him.  

He never spoke to her. Not here.  But he smiled.  And he stroked her skin.  Never in any places he shouldn’t.  But the way he touched her was indicative of how she longed for him to touch her.  In the places he shouldn’t. 

The first time she’d seen him here, she’d been scared.  Scared because he was literally the first person from her other life who crossed over into this one.  This secret one.  The secret life she had in order to pay off her student loans. 

And Remy, she saw him all the time.  Apart from the once a week in Private Room H. 

She brought him coffee.  Because that was her other job.  Bringing coffee. He didn’t really talk to her there.  But he didn’t out her as a stripper either.

Lap dances and coffee, what a life. 

He tugged slightly, untying the apron.  Her prop, as it was.  She thought it was cute.  Her song was “Pour Some Sugar on Me”…so she was a sexy…baker?  A chef?  Whatever.  All her clients seemed to like it.  Especially Remy. 

Well, she didn’t know if especially Remy or not.  Because she’d never tested anything else on him.  But he certainly seemed to have a good time. 

If that iron rod in his pants was any indication. 

She rubbed her ass against it, earning soft grunts from him.  He was a pretty decent size, even if she took some off for the bulk of his blue jeans.

He placed his hands softly on her waist, pulling her so she turned around.  She straddled his hips, grinding down against his erection again, this time being able to watch his face.  Those gorgeous eyes slowly shut as his hands gripped her waist, giving in to the rhythm of her hips as she ground against him. 

She was wet.  She could feel it, slick and slippery, not being helped at all by the seam of her hot pants, rubbing against her clit every time she bumped against his crotch. 

She slowly leaned back, pushing her hair out of her face and letting her other hand skim down the front of her body, rubbing lightly at the apex of her thighs.  Not nearly enough to relieve the pressure, but enough to get a reaction out of Remy.  His hand hovered over hers, looking very much like he wanted to touch her there.  Or at least place his hand over hers while she rubbed lightly at her clit. He placed it on her thigh instead, squeezing reassuringly.   

She had to bite her lip to stop the barrage of mental images.  His fingers there instead of hers.  Riding his hand all the way to her release.  Riding other parts of his anatomy to the same destination. 

She slowly sat back up, reaching around behind her to unhook her bra.  Letting it fall from her shoulders as his hands twitched again. 

She reached forward, pulling his face forward and into her breasts, still grinding against his crotch.  Her hips pumping in time to the music. 

She ran her fingers through his hair as he looked back up at her.  Pupils blown wide.  He licked his lips.  “What time do ya get off, _Cher?_ ”

“Usually about two minutes after you leave…” she smirked and pumped her hips against his again. 

He chuckled, his face reddening a little.  “No…I meant…when do ya go home?” 

“Two a.m.” 

“Can I wait for you…I need to…I need…” his breath stuttered as he reached down to halt her hips.  “Can I wait for you?” 

She found herself nodding.  Hoping for the best, but trying not to have huge expectations. 

“I’ll meet ya out back, then?” 

She nodded again. 

He gripped her waist, pulling her against him, letting her start bucking her hips again as he slid his hands up and down her sides, eyes on her breasts, watching them bounce. 

She wasn’t allowed to take off her hot pants, which was probably a good thing, or she’d be coming against his denim covered erection.  She was close enough as it was. 

The song was coming to an end and he was staring at her, open mouthed as she reached up to palm her breasts.  Something she usually didn’t do.  But she couldn’t help it.  She even chanced a flick of her nipples.  She inhaled sharply when his hips bucked up against hers. 

“I’ll be waiting,” was all he said to her before he left. 

It took everything in her power not to slide her hand down to rub her aching clit.  It wouldn’t take long…and she could have her brain back. 

* * *

 

Two a.m. came too slowly and she scrambled out after counting back her tips.  She stuffed the money into her purse, yanking off her fake eyelashes as she pushed open the back door. 

She gasped when she saw him.  Standing there in his trench coat.  Hands in his pockets.  Hat on his head.  Cigarette hanging from between his lips. 

He dropped it on the ground, stubbing it out with his shoe.  He tilted back his hat, a sly smirk on his face.  “Ms. Lewis.” 

She rolled her eyes.  “So you do know it’s me.” 

“’Course I know.  Who do you think stars in my dreams every night?” he drawled. 

“Oh wow. What a line.” 

“Don’t ya wanna know what you’re doing in those dreams, _Cher?”_

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She nodded her head. 

He bit his lip, pulling her close with a strong arm behind her back.  He hesitated, their lips mere centimeters away. 

“Your place or mine, _Babelle_?”

“Yours…” she squeaked. 

He nodded and slid his arm protectively around her waist, leading her out to the street to hail a cab. 

The cab ride was a blur, just a bunch of fuzzy buildings and Remy’s hand on her inner thigh.  Stroking.  Stroking. 

They made it through the elevator ride to the floor where Remy lived.

No sooner were they in the door than they were on each other like jack rabbits in July. 

His soft lips were devouring hers.  His breath came out harshly, loud and raspy as he kissed her. 

“There are so many things I wanna do to you, Darcy…” he whispered.  The first time he said her first name, and it was in this context.  He was going to completely wreck her for other men. 

She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he tugged hers off and over her head.  Reaching around to unhook her bra. 

“Impatient, are we?” she teased. 

“Been waiting weeks for this.  Weeks…months…” he growled something she didn’t quite understand when her breasts were free.  His hands cupped them almost reverently as his mouth closed around one nipple.  “I wanna to suck these and fuck you at the same time…” he mumbled against her skin. “Touch every part of you I wasn’t allowed to before…Darcy… _Cher_ …you drive me crazy…” 

She moaned and unbuttoned her jeans.  He released her breasts to help her yank them off, tugging down her panties too.  She was a little embarrassed at how wet they were.  Just from the fucking cab ride home. 

He pulled them up to his face, inhaling deeply as she got impossibly wetter, somehow. 

“Remy…” she whimpered, her hand sliding down to her pussy, slick with arousal, positively pulsing with need. 

He took her hand, kissing it.  “I’ll take care of you, _ma petite_.” He sat her down on the couch, spreading her knees.  He nuzzled his way towards her, hands spreading her legs more.  The first touch of his tongue almost did it.  She was so wound up; she wasn’t having coherent thoughts.  Just broken pieces of thoughts.  _Remy.  Tongue.  Fuck.  Don’t stop.  Please…_

She threw all caution to the wind, allowing herself to feel good.  To feel each stroke of his tongue as he worked her clit over and back again.  She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close and yelping his name when she came, grinding against his face. 

He sat up almost immediately, his face wet with her as he unbuckled his belt, pulling down his pants and underwear in one swoop.  He pulled out a condom as if from nowhere, rolling it up over his VERY impressive erection.  Very impressive, if she did say so herself. 

She was about to tell him that she was on the pill.  But he was already climbing up onto the couch where she was sitting, hovering over her and lining himself up.  He held the base of the condom for a moment before entering her very, very slowly. 

Her hips bucked up towards him almost of their own accord.  His dick felt like it was vibrating.  Vibrating.  That couldn’t—

“Unghhh…” she didn’t really give a fuck as to how…so long as he didn’t stop.   He got his wish, from before.  Her breasts were just at his mouth level in this position.  So that beautiful tongue got a workout as he meticulously mouthed and licked at both nipples while he was sliding into her.       

He was thick, so there was a slight stretch as he finally bottomed out.  She thrashed her head from side to side, rolling up to meet him as he started thrusting in earnest, abandoning her breasts for the moment.  Leaving them wet from his tongue and cooling rapidly in the air. Hardening from the chill.   

Beautiful words tumbled from his lips.  Some French, some English.  All of it gorgeous when murmured in her ear while he was fucking his impossible cock in and out of her. 

His hands were grasping her hips, pulling her up to meet his thrusts. 

She cried out as she started to clench around him.  Her walls violently squeezing him inside her as she came for a second time that night. 

His beautiful voice was rasping, groaning her name like it was his salvation.  Like it was all he needed in the world. 

His rhythm stuttered and he came with a hoarse “Darcy!”  His hands gripping her hips as he slowly pulled out, unrolling the condom and collapsing back on the couch.  Her legs still partially wrapped around him. 

She lay still for a moment.  She had sore muscles in places that she didn’t know could GET sore muscles. 

“How the fuck did you do that?” she asked when she could finally speak. 

He smirked lazily, snapping his fingers.  “I have magic hands…” 

The realization dawned on her then.  “Oh, no way…you can use your voodoo hands to make your…business vibrate?” 

He laughed, leaning over to pull her close.  “No.  Only inanimate objects…” he raised his eyebrows knowingly. 

“OH, the condom.” 

He nodded, nuzzling up against her shoulder.  “Mmmhmm…I can charge anything...condoms…vibrators…nipple clamps…”

Those words sounded even dirtier when spoken with that Cajun accent of his.    

Her eyes widened.  “Oh wow…I never even THOUGHT about that…” 

Remy leaned up to kiss her.  “You’d be amazed at the things I’ve thought about.” 

She arched an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip.  “Try me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
